The present invention relates to bubble-blowing toys and, more particularly, to a figured bubble-blowing toy, which comprises a solution container shaped like the body of a flying insect, a wing device shaped like the wings of a flying insect, and a fastener fastened to the solution container to fixedly secure the wing device to the solution container.
Bubble-blowing toys are cheap toys that are thrown away after their use. A conventional bubble-blowing toy uses a plastic container to hold a solution for blowing bubbles, and a bubble-blowing coil with a handle for dipping in the solution to pick up a small amount of the solution for blowing bubbles. In order to attract children, figured solution containers for bubble-blowing toys are developed. These figured solution containers are shaped like a flying insect. According to these figured solution containers, the wing device is fastened to the body of the solution container by an adhesive. Because the wing device is adhered to the solution container, it tends to be pulled apart from the solution container.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a figured bubble-blowing toy, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the figured bubble-blowing toy includes a wing device shaped like the wings of a flying animal, the wing device having a center through hole, a solution body shaped like a flying animal, the solution body having a T-shaped retaining block extended from a top sidewall thereof and inserted through the center through hole of the wing device, and a fastener fastened to the T-shaped retaining block to secure the wing device to the solution container. According to another aspect of the present invention, the fastener comprises an engagement block, which is locked after connection of the fastener to the T-shaped retaining block, preventing a displacement of the fastener relative to the T-shaped retaining block.